It is a huge challenge to deliver pharmaceutical agents into the body. For example, barriers associated with the oral modality of administration can prevent many pharmaceutical agents from being delivered orally. These barriers include pH and enzymes-mediated degradation throughout the gastrointestinal tract (GIT), and very limited transport across the intestinal mucosa. Accordingly, improvements in the delivery of pharmaceutical agents, e.g., orally, are still needed.